Just a bad dream
by norik956
Summary: Certain events can really cause you great pain. Not just during the day, but also at night. Ahsoka knows this all too well. Companion-fic to Tale of a Togruta, set after chapter 11. Spoilers if you haven't read that far yet. One-shot.


**Just a bad dream**

**This is a little one shot I wrote to accompany Tale of a Togruta. It's a little something extra for my story reaching over a hundred reviews. I meant to write it earlier, but I didn't really had the time for it. **

**Spoiler warning: If you haven't read until chapter 11 of Tale of a Togruta, don't read this one shot or else it will spoil the story.**

**;-**

_Bombing…_

_Death…_

_Suspect…_

_Prisoner…_

_On the run…_

_Fugitive…_

_Wanted…_

_Captured…_

_Expelled…_

_Treason…_

_Stripped of rank as padawan…_

_Banished from the Jedi Order…_

_Penalty of death…_

;-

Ahsoka woke up with a loud gasp. The nightmare replay of recent events had filled her with fear. She looked around in slight panic, not immediately recognizing where she was.

Her eyes were stinging. Ahsoka moved her hands and wiped away the few tears that had fallen across her cheeks. After that she just looked straight ahead, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Looking around the room, she identified it as the bedroom, _her _bedroom, she now had in her family's house. She had been reunited with her family several days ago and she was still adjusting to this new situation. Besides that, the memories of the horror she had been subjected to a few weeks ago, being hunted down by her former friends, were still playing around in her head. All of this combined was causing her pain and confusion.

Ahsoka sat in her bed for a few minutes, trying to fall back asleep. She sighed as she remained awake. Every need and desire for sleep had vanished because of the nightmare. The horrid events were still playing in her mind, keeping her awake.

Ahsoka got out of her bed. Still dressed in her nightgown, she silently made her way downstairs. She used a bit of the Force to make sure that her footsteps didn't make too much noise so that she wouldn't wake up her family.

A few minutes later Ahsoka found herself sitting on the couch in the living room, arms wrapped around her legs as she hugged them to her chest. She was looking outside the window in an attempt to quiet her mind. The nightmare had really disturbed her, more than she wanted to admit. "_Why can't I just leave this behind?" _she asked herself.

A soft noise suddenly sounded through the room. Ahsoka focused herself on the sound, trying to determine what it was. She immediately thought of someone coming to attack her in some kind of sneak-attack type of attack. Having been in battle for so long she instantly thought it was some form of danger. Ahsoka was somewhat surprised when she didn't sense any danger. She then identified the sound as someone walking down the stairs.

The young Togruta turned around slightly to look at the door. The sound of footsteps on the stairs stopped and the door to the living room opened. In the shroud of night, Ahsoka could make out the figure of an older Togruta. Though she couldn't see who it was thanks to the darkness, Ahsoka could tell with the Force that it was her mother, Yuae Tano.

Yuae walked up to her daughter and sat down next to her on the couch. It was clear to her that something had really disturbed her daughter. Ahsoka was looking at her with still slightly watery eyes. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and gently pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong dear?" Yuae asked softly. Ahsoka didn't really know what to say. Yuae comfortingly rubbed her daughter's lek. "It's okay sweetie, you can tell me." She said reassuringly. "I had a nightmare." Ahsoka replied softly. "About being accused for those horrible things. Being hunted down by my friends." A tear ran down her cheek as she recalled the nightmare again. "About being expelled and abandoned by the Jedi Order and almost being sentenced to death by the Republic." Ahsoka said as a few tears rolled down her face. The younger Togruta sobbed a she hugged her legs a little tighter.

"It's alright sweetie, don't worry." Yuae said as she wiped the tears away from her daughter's eyes. "It's okay. You're safe here. Nobody will hurt you." She said reassuringly, trying to comfort her daughter. "You're back home with your family. It was just a bad dream." Yuae said as she held her daughter. "It just felt so real. It was so frightening when it really happened." Ahsoka replied softly. "I know dear. But don't worry, everything will be fine now." Yuae said comfortingly.

The two of them kept sitting there on the couch for a couple of minutes until Ahsoka had calmed down. "Feeling better now sweetie?" Yuae asked. Ahsoka smiled and let go of her legs. "Yes, I do. Thanks mom." She replied. "Come on, let's get you some warm blue milk. That always helped me sleep whenever I had a bad dream." Yuae said with a smile. Ahsoka nodded and the two of them got off the couch.

;-

_At the meantime, in a different part of the galaxy_

Anakin Skywalker woke up when he sensed the fear and panic coming from Ahsoka. Still half-asleep he got out of his bed. He knew that Ahsoka sometimes had nightmares from the battles the two of them had been in. She could usually deal with them, but sometimes it just got a bit too much for the young girl.

He grabbed the robe he had hanging from a chair next to his bed and put it on. Then he made his way towards his Ahsoka's quarters. He knocked on the door before entering, just to make sure that Ahsoka knew he was coming in in case she hadn't sensed him approach yet.

"Snips, are you…" He stopped when he saw the empty, unslept bed. He stared at the bed and the rest of the room, missing the few personal items Ahsoka had, in silence, his still half-asleep mind not knowing what was going on.

A couple of seconds later he remembered: Ahsoka was no longer with him. She was no longer a Jedi, no longer his padawan. The Council had driven her away in their stupid and hasty decisions.

Anakin sighed and sat down on the bed. He could still sense her fear, but something was slightly different. Accompanying the fear was a sense of comfort and safety.

He resisted the urge to use the Force and try to talk to her through their bond. He had tried to do so before, but Ahsoka hadn't replied to him. She had said that she needed to sort things out on her own. It was her decision and he was going to respect it. No matter how much he wished that things were different, he wouldn't be able to change anything.

Ahsoka was always strong and capable of looking out for herself, he never doubted that. But now she was all alone in the galaxy, a very cruel galaxy at times. Anakin couldn't help but worry for his former apprentice.

He tried to sense her presence through the Force, to see if she was still afraid or in some form of pain. If she was in danger he wouldn't hesitate to go out to try and find her, no matter what the Council might say about it. He was pleasantly surprised when he couldn't sense anymore fear coming from Ahsoka. Instead, he only sensed comfort and warmth.

His mind put somewhat at ease, Anakin got up from the bed. He headed back towards the door to leave the room. He paused as he stood in the doorway and glanced back into the room. "Stay safe Snips, where ever you are." He said and left, the door sliding shut behind him.

**;-**

**That's the end of this one-shot.**

**Like I said, I wanted to write a little something extra for Tale of a Togruta reaching over a hundred reviews. I had this idea a few days ago and decided that it could be nice as an extra scene for the story. I hope that everyone liked it. **

**I might write more one-shots if I think of other scenes that could have been a part of my stories or just extras that with nicely with them. Suggestions are also welcome, I'll see if I can do something with them. First though, I plan on finishing Mysterious Ways. After that, I'll see about any additional one-shots.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
